1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stationary bicycle-type exerciser machines and more particularly to a single pole supported exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most stationary bicycle-type exerciser machines presently in use comprise a stationary seat equipped bicycle-like frame or a portion thereof journalling one or two wheels and having a pedal-sprocket and chain drive for the wheel. The exerciser is usually equipped with a brake for retarding rotation of the wheel in accordance with a desired resistance to the pedals for exercising the leg muscles of the user.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,071 which discloses a frame, including a seat and a pair of pedals slidably mounted on a pole. The pole is provided with a rack. Frame mounted pawls, actuated by a pitman operated by the pedal crank in an eccentric fashion, pivots a lever about a pin to alternately engage the pawls with the rack teeth to raise the frame and user relative to the pole when the control is in an "up" position in an action similar to the action of an automotive bumper jack. Conversely, when the control is in the "down" position, continued pedal movement operating the pitman, progressively lowers the frame and the user.
This invention is distinctive over this patent by providing a pole having bicycle-like handles at its upper end and a frame vertically slidable on the pole. A reel, journalled by the depending end portion of the frame, is manually rotated by a crank and foot pedals for winding a flexible member secured at one end to the reel and secured at its other end to the pole for winding the flexible member on the reel and lifting the frame and user. Brake means retards downward movement of the frame after being lifted.